<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snapshots of Infinity by Bibliodragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593897">Snapshots of Infinity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliodragon/pseuds/Bibliodragon'>Bibliodragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Halo (Video Games) &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabbles, F/M, Gen, Infinity Week, Slice of Life, UNSC Infinity, and beyond</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26593897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibliodragon/pseuds/Bibliodragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"For the first time in a generation we commission a UNSC starship, meant not to wage war, but to peacefully advance the cause of mankind. Through the discovery of new worlds."</p><p>A collection of drabbles and ficlets set on the UNSC Infinity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thomas Lasky/Sarah Palmer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sometimes You Just Have to Stop and Smell the Roses - Tom Laksy, Master Chief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Is that really him?</p><p>“It can’t be, can it? I mean…ok he’s seven foot tall, but there’s a lot of guys like that on this ship.”</p><p>“I swear it’s him. Look at how pale he is!”</p><p>“But he’s just looking at flowers. I don’t know, I was expecting…more I guess?”</p><p>“What, you think he goes around with a Grunt in a headlock all the time? Besides, after what he just did, dude’s allowed to enjoy some flowers.”</p><p>“Crewmen.”</p><p>The two gardeners jumped, spun round, saw who it was, then snapped to a somewhat presentable salute each.</p><p>“Comm-Captian!”</p><p>“Captian Lasky. Sir.”</p><p>“As you were gentlemen.” Thomas Lasky, with his captain’s insignia still feeling new and shiny on his chest, glanced briefly over at the sight that had been so mesmerising and then back again. “I take it there was no damage to the Park during the previous engagement?”</p><p>“Nosir! Nothing too bad. Some leaves to rake, some branches to pick up. Which we were just getting to, weren’t we.”</p><p>“What? Oh, yes, that’s right!”</p><p>As they scuttled off, newly Captain Lasky could catch the odd word from their muffled conversation.</p><p>“…Why didn’t you say anything?”</p><p>“He’s a damn ninja! Worse than Del Rio for that!”</p><p>“At least he doesn’t shout as much…”</p><p>Tom sighed, and took a deep breath. The air was heavy with the smell of pollen and wet leaves, and if he closed his eyes he could imagine he was in the middle of nowhere planetside. Just the flowers and the bees for company. The ability to ‘step outside’ in such a way had always been the most impressive about the Infinity; not the tech, not the guns, but the ability to stop and smell the roses. Quite literally. </p><p>The source of the crewmen’s fascination looked as if he was figuring out the same thing. He was gazing down at a patch of purple and blue and green as if he had never seen them before. </p><p>Maybe he hadn’t.</p><p>Tom was intruding, he knew that, but he couldn’t seem to tear himself away. It was only a few hours since they had last spoke, but the figure still seemed so…not diminished, even out of the armour he still held an impressive presence, but…lost, somehow. </p><p>Tom took another breath and stepped forward from behind the trees. “Chief! Wait up.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Infinity Cats - Original Characters, Roland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So it’s mutiny, then?”</p><p>The Atrium was neutral territory; it was the one thing they agreed on, from the oldest tom to the youngest kitten. The trees, the grass, and the hunting compared to the cool metal and carpet beyond made it the richest territory in the world, and so a prime battleground. But the previous generation had fought that fight, and now it was agreed all cats would share.</p><p>As the oldest and only one who could remember those dark times, Shadowpaw held the role of Steward of the Atrium. It was all agreed. With paws tucked underneath, the ancient tabby peered through the grey vision of age at the youngsters who had come before her. </p><p>Flicker paced back and forth: leader of the Clan of the Land of Armoured Twolegs, he was the youngest yet largest of the four clan leaders and quickest of temperament. “There’s no other option,” he said, ginger tail swishing back and forth. “Froststar has gone too far this time.”</p><p>“Well, perhaps if we just spoke with him instead of going straight to the challenge, he would see the effect this would have on the rest of us.” Maplefurze, the dainty tortoiseshell and white leader of the Clan of Rooms of Stars, flicked her paw as she began to groom herself. “Must you always go straight to violence?” </p><p>“Froststar doesn’t listen. He doesn’t need to listen. He leads the largest Clan in the second richest territory in the world, why should he listen?”</p><p>“He’s supposed to lead all the Clans in the world.”  </p><p>“You must admit he’s not been doing a very good job of it.” Teasel, the lanky grey leader of the Clan of the Stores spoke up. “Instead he’s pushing the rest of us out of the way, claiming more territory. Now that he’s taken half the corridors leading to the Atrium, it’s only a matter of time before he moves in here. You have to admit that’s what he’s angling to do, Maplefurze. Even I’m going to admit that.” </p><p>“Someone has to consider all the options,” Maplefurze said tersely. “Wirefur, what do you think?”</p><p>The black and white leader of the Clan of the Land of White Coats jumped and looked around with her staring yellow eyes. As always she looked on the verge of darting at the slightest sound, a ball of bristling fur and electricity. “Hmm? Oh, yes, that brute. He tried to come into our territory, did you know that? Just looking, he said. Ran off quick enough after the lights started. He won’t try again, but your Lands don’t have that, do they? He will come for them.”</p><p>Shadowpaw closed her eyes. “So as I said before: it seems you’ve decided on mutiny.”</p><p>“It looks like there’s no other option,” Maplefurze admitted.</p><p>As one the cats turned and called out to the pillar of the Glowing One Who Sees All, calling on him to grace their mission. The little figure appeared into being, always into the form of a Twolegs, the reason for which being one of life’s great mysteries.</p><p>“No, shhh, no, cats, stop yowling. Don’t make me call a crewman with a water bottle! I’ll do it! Aw no, you know I can’t stay mad at you!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was inspired by KatWylder and HotDogHowitzer's Infinity kitties meta, which spiralled off in my brain into 'what if the cats on Infinity had their own, Warrior Cats-esque sagas?'</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Home - Tom Lasky/Sarah Palmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For Infinity Week Day 7, Prompt: Home</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Thomas Lasky slowly came to consciousness, his first awareness was a deep sense of simple contentment. His second was that it was a rare occasion indeed that he awoke naturally, and not to the screech of the alarm still due at 0500. Rarer still that he was not alone, so often their schedules meant one or the other would have to leave so soon after those stolen moments together. And to wake up before Sarah…</p>
<p>The waking world became more coherent as his began to flick through memories; he couldn’t remember a time that had happened before.</p>
<p>The awareness of everything weighing on them could wait until 0500 (or if Roland needed to chime in with another emergency). Tom just lay there, listening to her breathing (ok, snoring- turns out Spartan augmentations did not improve that aspect of the human condition) and focused on committing this moment to memory. </p>
<p>In another life, he would be thinking about getting up to make breakfast. Maybe pancakes, or waffles if he was feeling daring. Something unhealthy and full of fat and carbs, anyway. He would try and have it ready before she woke, but she would be up and teasing him before the batter hit the pan. They would talk about their plans for the day, which involved same old routines that did not involve desperation, death and destruction.</p>
<p>It would be nice.</p>
<p>“I can hear you thinking.”</p>
<p>He blinked and there she was, looking at him through sleepy eyes.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, did the whirr of gears wake you up?”</p>
<p>“More like a screech. You’re thinking too hard.” She blinked, and then rubbed at her face. “What time is it?”</p>
<p>“Little before 0500. Still some time.”</p>
<p>“Good. I don’t want to have to get up.” She pushed her face back down into the pillow and groaned. “They can just do without me for a bit. Can put out the fires later.” She surfaced again. “So what were you thinking about?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know. Work. Running for our lives.”</p>
<p>“Just the boring stuff then.” She hummed and then rolled over. “I’m not getting up. You’ll just have to tell them I’m not getting up today.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure that will go down well.”</p>
<p>“What’s the point of being in charge of humanities’ last hope against crazy megalomaniacs if you can’t just say ‘fuck it I’m not getting out of bed’ now and then?”</p>
<p>“Probably that bit about being humanities’ last hope against crazy megalomaniacs.” He draped his arm over her and kissed the back of her neck. “I mean, you can stay here, but I’m just going to tell Roland to play ‘The Greatest Polka Hits in the Galaxy.’ Under strict orders not to turn it off until I say so.”</p>
<p>“You are such a hard ass. Fine, I’ll get up. Just not right this second.”</p>
<p>Her hair tickled against his face, and he smiled. “That’s fine by me.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>